SHERLOCK BBC: GARRAS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Fic para el Reto "Cuentos de terror en Baker Street" Para el foro I m Sherlocked. capitulo unico.


_**Fic para el Reto "Cuentos de terror en Baker Street" Para el foro I´m Sherlocked.**_

_**Basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC**_

…

…

_**GARRAS **_

_**POR DarkCryonic**_

_**El frío del cuchillo lo atravesó, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. Aquello dolía. Como pudo se sacó al hombre de encima que le miraba como si estuviera observando al demonio, hiriéndolo con sus fuertes manos. Sangre. Demasiada sangre para ser normal. Su cuerpo se movió rápido. Las imágenes se colaban en su retina sin llegar a retenerlas. Sangre. Huir. El dolor. El dolor no era de él, pero lo sentía.**_

…_.. _

Sherlock despertó de su siesta en el sofá odiando haberse dormido. Entreabrió los ojos percatándose de los sonidos del piso. Todo parecía estar en calma. Fue cuando trató de moverse y girarse en el sofá que notó que el cuerpo lo tenía tenso. Como pudo se giró sobre su espalda.

Desde hace mucho que no se sentía tan pesado.

**-No te muevas tanto. —**Dijo la voz de John despertándole más. —**Estás herido.**

Sherlock llevó sus manos a su estómago y lo supo. Un dolor quemante le hizo reaccionar. Su rostro mostró una mueca que John nunca había visto. Una mezcla de terror y sorpresa. Aquello no era normal.

**-¿Me dirás como terminaste con ese corte en tu abdomen y esos moretones en tu espalda?—**Preguntó el médico tratando de que Sherlock le mirara, pero éste parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como siempre que tenía que ordenarlos.

**-¿Cómo llegué al piso?—**Preguntó el detective después de unos 5 minutos. John arrugó el ceño y moviéndose incomodo en su sillón se le quedó viendo un momento antes de hablar.

**-Te encontré a unas cuadras de aquí. Me mandaste un mensaje. ¿No lo recuerdas?—**Preguntó con un tono de preocupación que no quiso ocultar. Sherlock negó.

…**. **

…**. **

_**La sombra siempre se movía sigilosa. A veces se asustaba de su propia incapacidad de entender las cosas que era capaz de hacer en ese estado. Como si fuera apto para observarlo todo, pero con toda su presencia. Era tan diferente, tan escalofriante, tan primitivo… Y tan fríamente dolorosa la mayor de las veces. Mas cuando no podía saber cuando pasaría ni porque, y menos, al saber donde acabaría todo aquello. La sensación de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y que aquello lo consumiría se hacia más patente con el paso de los años…necesitaba una respuesta. **_

…_**. **_

…_**.. **_

El calor de la luz del sol era tan reconfortante, pensaba Sherlock mientras apoyado en la ventana miraba como las personas iniciaban su día laboral. Cerró los ojos queriendo comprender que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía aquella herida? Como había terminado en ese callejón... Sus manos se empuñaron.

La señora Hudson interrumpió su contemplación entregándole un sobre café que tenía su nombre. Sin muchas más palabras la anciana le dejó sólo. Sin mucho cuidado sacó el libro que traía el sobre. Se le quedó viendo sin mucho interés hasta que la curiosidad lo hizo hojear y leer el título.

Sus ojos se abrieron aun más, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Su cuerpo se contrajo en un grito silencioso cuando las imágenes de muchas noches que parecía haber olvidado se le vinieron encima. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Caminó hasta el sofá con el libro en una mano queriendo encontrar el soporte que le faltaba. Miró el sobre por si había alguna dirección que le diera alguna pista del emisor, pero nada. Ni siquiera tenía timbre de correos. Aquello había sido puesto es su puerta, y el no sabría nunca quien había sido.

…..

….

_**La sangre, la consistencia de la sangre, su espesor. Siempre habían sido demasiado reales. Su cuerpo, ese que no era con el que había nacido, sino el otro. El que venía a él de pronto, sin preguntar y le llevaba a los lugares más extraños, era el que le acercaba al valor de la sangre. Por que no la poseía. No la llevaba dentro. Le habían atacado más de una vez, y era lo que había notado con sorpresa. Siempre había sangre de por medio, pero nunca era la propia, porque esta no existía. **_

…_.. _

…_.. _

Sherlock dejó el libro bajó los cojines de su sillón al terminar de leerlo. Sus ojos se cerraron comprendiendo que la respuesta a esas imágenes que le agolpaban ya le pertenecía. Y él, en su genialidad había creído borrarlas una por una, se encontraba allí postrado ante su propio reflejo dentro de su conciencia, arguyendo palabras sin sentido y queriendo llegar a tener una explicación satisfactoria que parecía no pertenecerle.

El móvil vibra dentro de su bolsillo. Lentamente observa el mensaje que le envía Lestrade.

"_**Otro hombre muerto y desangrado en un callejón. Te mandaré información al mail."**_

Apretó el teléfono hasta hacerlo crujir, antes de dejarlo caer entre sus piernas. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y se quedó allí, sintiendo las palpitaciones dentro de su pecho mientras sus ojos buscaban en sus recuerdos algo que pudiera hacer para acabar con aquello. Tenía que haber alguna respuesta… Necesitaba de una respuesta.

Fue en medio de esos pensamientos que lo encontró John unas horas después. Perdido en su mundo murmurando palabras que no parecían significar nada, pero tan perdido que el médico no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con algo de temor. Aquello en verdad debía ser un mal indicador de lo que se vendría. ¿Pero qué podría ser?

**-¿Me dirás que está pasando?—**Preguntó el médico con fuerza mientras se sienta en su sillón esperando que Sherlock le mire. —**Si no hablas conmigo, no podré ayudarte.**

**-Tú no puedes ayudarme. —**Dijo Sherlock con una voz que hizo que John se echará hacia atrás nervioso.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Eres un médico, John. **

**-¿Y qué hay con eso?—**Pregunto el médico tratando de centrarse.

**-Que te gusta creer que puedes salvar a todos…-**Dijo Sherlock mirándole. Trató de sonreír, pero no fue más que una mueca que a John le supo a resignación.

**-¿Qué está pasando?—**Preguntó John de nuevo.

**-Tenemos un caso…-**Dijo el detective cambiando de actitud tan rápidamente que sorprendió a Watson. —**Un segundo asesinato en un callejón abandonado. Un hombre joven, sobre el metro noventa centímetros. —**Dice mientras revisa el mail de Lestrade. —**Perteneciente a una familia antigua, de esas que ya solo son mencionadas en los libros de antaño.**

**-Sherlock, que…**

**-Necesitamos ver ese cadáver. Así que vamos a Bart´s Hospital, John. —**Dice el detective sin darle tiempo de intentar volver al tema anterior. Le ve coger el abrigo, enguantarse las manos y mirarle por sobre el hombro como siempre. Pero hay algo distinto. Camina tras él, esperando llegar a saberlo para ayudarle.

….

….

_**La sangre se escurre por entre sus dedos. Le sabe tan dulce. Pero no cree saber porque. Esa sangre es diferente. Es pura y magnifica. Pero tan etérea. No ha tenido tiempo de sostenerla más, le han interrumpido. Ha tenido que conformarse con la vulgar sangre de un perseguidor. Esos que nunca aprenden, esos que malgastan su estirpe en absurdas misiones milenarias. Si sólo supieran que la sangre es más que eso, que la necesidad se yergue sobre todos… y que la única diferencia entre él y los demás, es que ha abierto la puerta. Ha aceptado su carga.**_

…..

…..

John observó el cadáver con curiosidad. Las marcas que presentaba eran extrañas. Como si un animal salvaje las hubiera hecho. Se acercó a Sherlock y se lo mencionó en voz baja. Y fue cuando este le miró que supo la primera pista. Las marcas en el cuerpo del detective, esas que había curado, eran semejantes. Sherlock debió notar su chispa de conocimiento, ya que se alejó algunos pasos de él y empezó a revisar el cuerpo mientras hablaba con Lestrade.

John se quedó quieto. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué sabía Sherlock que no le estaba contando?

…**. **

…

Lestrade le había llamado diciendo que le estaban dando caza al asesino. Había salido corriendo de Baker Street hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó encontró a Detective Inspector y cinco policías frente a un edificio medio abandonado, que había sufrido un incendio meses atrás sin llegar a ser reconstruido. Un lugar demasiado perfecto para ocultase. Lestrade había hecho bien en no aventurarse en su interior.

Por alguna razón supo que aquello estaba allí, observándole. Las marcas en su abdomen quemaron. Le dijo a Lestrade que mandara por más policías, y que hicieran un perímetro.

Aprovechó el desorden para colarse en el edificio.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que se vio obligado a sacar su pequeña linterna y caminar. No importaba a donde, sabía que fuera donde fuera, terminaría por encontrarle.

Había sobrevivido la primera vez, era suficiente argumento para atraerle por segunda.

Sherlock, al llegar al segundo piso, apoyó la espalda en la pared de ladrillos manteniendo su pensamientos tan calmos que se sorprendió. Tenía que comprobarlo. Ese maldito hombre, el primer asesinado y el libro, aparecido de la nada… no debían estar diciendo la verdad.

Él no podía estar creyendo en cosas de ese estilo. Tenía que haber una explicación más humana, quizás científica a todo lo que estaba pasando… porque si era así, cabía la esperanza de voltearla como a una reacción química…

Pero si por alguna condenada razón, aquello era real. Si hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que fuera real, no se creía con la fuerza de terminar con ello.

Tenía que haber un error. Un maldito error en todas aquellas ideas. Un error. Una esperanza.

No alcanzó a terminar de pensar en alguna otra posibilidad cuando sintió las garras atravesar el espacio frente a él, la segunda vez con más tino, rasgándole la ropa y el hombro derecho, obligándolo a correr hacia un lado y agazaparse mientras sacaba la pistola.

**-No sé qué eres, pero sé quien eres…-**Gritó Sherlock volviendo a ponerse de pie.

_**[La sangre era tan dulce. No estaba equivocado. Era diferente, más roja. Esa sangre le haría recobrar la suya. Esa que le habían arrebatado.]**_

**-El libro dice que sólo puedo liberarte matándote**. —Dijo Sherlock apuntando a su alrededor tanto con la pistola como con la linterna, aunque el brazo le doliera horrores. —**Mi sangre no te liberará, no hay nada especial en ella. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?** –Dice descartando de plano la posibilidad científica. Sus ojos no debían estar en lo incorrecto. Y todas las pistas encajaban demasiado bien.

_**[Miente. Todos lo hacen cuando le ven. Gritan y hablan de dioses que él no conoce. Pero no caerá en la trampa. Aunque su voz le traiga sensaciones extrañas. Y una nostalgia infinita. Debe ser su sangre. Tan diferente. Tan viva.]**_

Sherlock no llega a verlo venir. Las garras le toman del cuello y lo apresan con tanta fuerza que cree que le fracturara la traquea con una facilidad que le horroriza. No sabe si dispara él o alguien más, pero escucha un disparo y luego otro.

Las garras pierden fuerza, pero le han hecho bastante daño como para caer contra el suelo sin resistencia alguna. Escucha un quejido a su lado y un gorgoteo que le duele profundamente en alguna parte de su cuerpo, quizás en el corazón. Casi por instinto alarga su mano hacia donde cree viene el sonido, pero no le puede tocar.

**-John…-**Murmura apenas tratando de alcanzarle en medio de esa oscuridad, mirando apenas el bulto que parece adivinar en medio del lugar, adivinando si se sintió asíde solo cuando fue contagiado por esa bestia en el desierto, imaginando si sabe que es él quien está allí tratando de tocarle, adivinando si morirá como un hombre o como ese algo más cercano al demonio. —**Perdóname por no saber como ayudarte. —**Dice antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.

…

**DarkCryonic.**

**04:32 AM 01.10.2012  
**


End file.
